


He Stole her Heart

by Khaelis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaelis/pseuds/Khaelis
Summary: John Smith, otherwise known as the Doctor, is a thief.The most precious thing he has ever stolen happens to be the woman called Rose Tyler.[Prompt-Based | Set of 3 things | Sleeping until midday, a stolen item of jewelry, a drug laced with poison]





	He Stole her Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> New prompt fill - found this prompt on the doctorroseprompts Tumblr again, and I'm really inspired to write these days!  
> This is based on the set of 3 things, Sleeping until midday, a stolen item of jewelry, a drug laced with poison (although I've taken the liberty of interpreting the last one in a figurative way!)
> 
> This is PWP (if you squint hard enough you can see a bit of plot, but really, don't expect much)!
> 
> I hope you'll like it, please let me know what you think!  
> And thanks for all the kudos and comments on my previous works, you guys keep me writing! :)

* * *

 

 

Warm rays of sunlight filtered through the red velvet curtains and tickled her still closed eyelids. It wasn’t what drew her out of the deep slumber she had fallen prey to earlier during the night. Her fingers tightened around the pillow she had gathered against her chest in her sleep, and a tired moan escaped her lips. Her nostrils flared when the distant perfume of his Cologne filled her senses and her body unconsciously rolled on the side in an attempt to get closer to that very distinctive smell she had grown so accustomed to over the years that, sometimes, she’d smell it even when he wasn’t around. But this time, he was here.

 

Rose smiled when she felt the mattress dip on her side and the silk cover glide over her naked form. His soft lips and warm breath caressed her forehead, and the stronger smell of him had her eyes flutter open, blinking a few times to get used to the blinding light of the sun. She focused on his face, his mouth drawn into a small grin, his deep brown pupils alight with a gleam of mischievousness, and she rose on her elbows to plant a quick kiss on the corner of his lips. The cover cascaded down her body to gather at her hips and she didn’t miss the way his brow twitched as he fought the urge to look down.

  
  


“Slept well, love?” he asked in a quiet tone, bowing his head to give her jaw a playful nip of retaliation.

“Hm,” was her only answer as she willingly let her head fall back to give him more access. “What time is it?”

“Too late,” he chuckled - and it was only then that Rose realized he already was fully dressed, apart from the tie hanging loosely around his neck.

“Well, maybe if you hadn’t come back at four in the morning…” she started, slipping her fingers through the tousled mass he had masterfully sculpted. “And if you hadn’t tired me out so much… I would have woken up much earlier.”

“Couldn’t help it,” he shrugged with a smirk. “You look so beautiful with that necklace. Especially wearing nothing else. It highlights the colour of your eyes quite spectacularly.”

  
  


Rose shivered when his thumb swiped down the column of her throat to land on the bright diamond cushioned on her sternum, diamond that shone almost dazzlingly with the reflection of the vivid daylight. His other fingers hovered over the swell of her breast, never quite touching it, but that was enough to rouse a blazing trail of goosebumps over her skin and make her nipples tighten into two hardened peaks. He always had this effect on her. More often than not, his sole presence was the only thing her body required to stumble into a precipice of love and lust. Sometimes, she wondered if all his qualities stemmed from his…  _ Profession _ , or if it was the other way around. Was he able to ply his trade thanks to his incredibly talented fingers, or had these fingers become this agile and skillful over years of practice? Had he always been naturally smooth and stealthy on his feet, or had he had to learn? Had he always had this faculty to talk his way out of the most dangerous situations with his gob, or had he worked on the different ways to manipulate words along with people? Either way, he always managed to make her melt on the spot, especially in that suit he wore when he wasn’t on one of his illegal ventures.

  
  


“How much is it worth, d’you reckon?” she asked in a laboured breath, unable to resist the temptation to bite her teeth into his clean-shaven chin.

“Not enough,” he groaned in response, toeing his polished leather shoes off before climbing on the bed to straddle her waist. “Never enough for you.”

  
  


Rose moaned in delight when the long fingers she knew were capable of doing so much wrong traced the contours of her clavicles and brushed a path down, until he cupped each breast in his warm palms. His lips latched on the soft skin in the crook of her neck and his tongue painted circles against her pulse point, which was more than enough to make her hips buck against him and her own fingers to dig deeper into his wild mane. 

  
  


“I want to cover you in gold and jewels, Rose,” he mumbled against her peach-scented skin. “I want to give you everything and anything you could possibly yearn for.”

  
  


Rose felt another wave of shivers course down her spine and the first flickers of desire settle deeper down in the pit of her stomach. One of his indexes hooked into the gold chain of her necklace and his mouth trailed a feverish, tortuous  _ and  _ torturous path down her sternum that left her panting for more. 

  
  


“I’d steal the Crown Jewels for you,” he whispered after giving her nipple a lick, the warmth of his breath turning ice cold on the wet patch of skin. “I’d steal the sun for you. A whole galaxy of stars to see your smile.”

“I don’t need any of that,  _ Doctor _ ,” Rose replied, her words ending on a sharp intake of breath when his teeth nipped the underside of a breast. “I only need you. Right now, preferably.”

  
  


She had heard his pleased growl when she’d used his nickname - because she had quickly learnt that it had the power to flick his own desire on faster than a light switch - and she wasn’t surprised to feel his hips thrust forward against hers, effectively trapping his erection in the dip at the juncture of her leg. This time, she wanted the Doctor, the thief. Not John Smith, the businessman. It had always amazed her that the same man could possess such opposite personalities, and the ease with which he could trade one for the other could be disconcerting in some cases, incredibly arousing in others. And if the wetness she felt between her thighs was any clue, this was one of the latter instances. 

 

Rose’s breath hitched in her throat as his nails scratched their way down her body, his mouth too busy coaxing delicious moans and groans from her, sucking and licking and nibbling at her breast until her nipple stood almost painfully hard against the tip of his tongue. His hand dipped lower, under the silk of the cover, but stopped inched away from the place she wanted his fingers the most, only brushing against the patch of damp curls. His mouth let go of her breast with a wet pop and he leaned over her with an impish smile, shifting the position of his fingers ever so slightly when her hips arched off the mattress in a vain attempt to get the fiction she was desperate for.

  
  


“Please,” she whimpered, allowing him to dip his tongue into her open mouth.

“I want to rob you of your control, Mrs Smith,” he stated with a sly grin, his free hand going to unwind his tie from around his neck. “After all… I’m a thief.”

  
  


Rose answered with a miserable groan when his thumb pressed against her clit just once, just hard enough to make her arousal spark for one blessed second, and disappeared just as quickly. He joined her wrists together and was quick to wrap the soft silk of his tie around them, tying a loose knot he knew she wouldn’t try to undo, because she loved him being the master of her pleasure way too much. He planted a soft kiss on each of her knuckles, taking his time to taste the delicate flavor of her skin, smell its heady perfume, enjoy the way her joints yielded under his touch. His eyes never left hers, the adoration gleaming in the depth of his chocolate pupils setting her every nerve on fire, the love and passion reflecting in hers making his erection twitch against the seam of his trousers. 

 

Rose moaned low in her throat when his knee slithered between her thighs and pushed against her heated core, the barrier of his clothes and of the silk cover not enough to smother the delicious effects of the unexpected pressure. She was almost tempted to shamelessly rub herself on his leg, but the look he gave her was enough to still her hips before they could do anything.

  
  


“Don’t use me,” he warned as he lifted her arms and moved them behind her head.

“I wasn’t going to,” she replied a tad breathlessly with a coy grin. “I’m not even aroused.”

“Are you not?” he asked with a raised eyebrow, shoving his jacket off his shoulders and dropping it carelessly on the side. “Let’s remedy that, then.”

  
  


Rose knew it had been a mistake to say that, but in the midst of her arousal - because she definitely was aroused - the words had left her mouth before she could stop them. She watched with heavy-lidded eyes as his long, deft fingers popped the buttons of his shirt, one after the other, at a nerve-wrecking pace. He made quite a show of it, his tongue darting out of his mouth to lick at the corner of his lips, his strong hands drawing random patterns on his chest with deliberate low growls, his hips thrusting into thin air and the obscene movement making his knee press even harder against her, sending renewed jolts of pleasure through her lower body. By the time he was sliding his white shirt down his arms, she was even wetter than she thought possible and her thighs were trembling so much the ripples reverberated through her whole body.

 

She watched, a mewl rising in her throat, as he unbuttoned his black suit trousers and pulled the fly down. He was wearing red cotton boxers underneath, and the only thing she could focus on was the darker and visibly wet patch near to the elastic band - that somehow couldn’t stick to his waist because of the prominent bulge underneath.

  
  


“Like what you see?” he growled as he reached into his boxers to give his hard length a few slow, purposeful pumps. “Aroused yet?”

“Oh God,” Rose could only moaned, struggling not to thrust against his leg, her nails cutting into the skin of her palms.

“I take that as a yes,” he grinned wolfishly, bringing his thumb covered in precum to her lips - and he gave a satisfied grunt when she immediately licked his finger. “Bet I can steal three orgasms from you.”

“You’re not that good of a thief,” Rose teased despite all the pent-up arousal that could only mean she already was on the brink of the first one. 

  
  


Rather than answering with words, he plopped down on his elbows, his chest hovering just low enough over hers to brush her pebbled nipples with his coarse smattering of hair. His teeth nibbled her lower lip and his knee pressed harder against her, rubbing up and down the wet heat he could feel through his trousers, and from the way her eyes shut tightly and her hands strained against their bond, he knew exactly what she needed to be pushed over the edge. He bowed his head, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear as he whispered the words that would signify the first victory over her already lost dare.

  
  


“I love you.”

  
  


He delighted in the cry that burst out her lungs, in the way her hips thrashed against his leg, in the pain her teeth digging into the skin of his shoulder awakened. He accompanied her through her orgasm with butterfly kisses peppered on her face and a tight squeeze on her joined hands, unable to stop his own hips from rutting with insistence on her lower belly - to witness the purest expression of bliss on her beautiful features tended to stir his arousal more effectively than anything else.

  
  


“That’s one,” he grunted, planting a trail of kisses down from her temple to her chin. 

  
  


He didn’t wait for her assent and immediately started sowing nips and kisses down her neck and chest, stopping momentarily to suck on her nipple before diving down to her bellybutton. To feel him so close to her sex while she hadn’t even quite recovered from her first orgasm had Rose believe that her whole body was on fire. Blood pulsing at a wild rhythm in her ears, flames licking at her cheeks, her skin flushed and her breath heavy, she couldn’t believe her arousal was almost even more consuming than before. The simple feeling of the silk cover sliding against her sensitive folds might have been enough for the coil to snap, if it hadn’t been for her teeth biting down hard on her own tongue.

 

A sob fell from her lips as his tongue began assaulting her scorching flesh without any preamble and her thighs closed around his face of their own volition, which made him chuckle against her flesh.

  
  


“Fuck,” Rose cursed loudly, back arching off the bed because of the vibration of his voice that made her heartbeat skyrocket.

“Can be arranged,” he grinned, looking up to her with his tongue still, but tightly pressed against her clit.

  
  


He brought two of his fingers to her dripping opening and wasted no time plunging them all the way inside her, curling them just enough on the way back to stroke against the small patch he knew would make her swoon. Rose keened and wailed as the second orgasm that had been quickly building up suddenly snapped, her walls clenching repeatedly around his demanding fingers that didn’t stop their back and forth motion, while his lips closed around her clit and sucked it hard into his mouth.

  
  


“Stop, stop, stop,” Rose begged, too overwhelmed to bear the jolts of electricity that made her muscles quiver in tandem with each of his eager licks and penetrations. “Need you. Want you. Please, Doctor.”

  
  


He acceded to her request, not without giving her clit one last thorough swipe with the flat of his tongue, and Rose groaned when she saw just how glistening with her hot juiced his whole mouth and chin were. The time he took to take off his socks, to shove his trousers down his legs and discard them away, and to tease her with a half-grin as he ran his fingers under the elastic band of his now indubitably ruined boxers, was just enough for her body to relax and for her to regain a bit of composure - though her arousal was still refusing to die down. The fact that he was now kneeling across her waist in all his naked glory, his hard cock leaking copiously proudly jutting out in front of her, had probably something to do with it. 

 

Her eyes widened in want and desire when she watched him take himself in his strong hand, his long fingers giving his length leisurely strokes.

  
  


“What do you want, love?” he asked with an unconcealed growl of pleasure.

“I want…” she started, a blush roaring to life on her cheeks. “I want to watch you take me.”

  
  


His eyes took a quick glance at the ceiling, which happened to be a wide mirror that reflected the whole bed - a perk of the royal ensuite he had reserved for an entire week - and his body visibly shivered. He quickly reached for her wrists to undo the knot of his tie and gave her thigh a gentle but firm slap.

  
  


“On all four,” he ordered, helping her settle into position with a pull of his forearm he managed to wrap around her waist. “Now watch.”

  
  


Rose whimpered in guilty pleasure as he fisted a few strands of her hair and tugged on them, hard enough for her face to lift towards the ceiling, gently enough not to cause any pain or discomfort. And watch, she did. Blood rushed to her ears and her fingers grasped the silk cover with so much force her knuckles turned white within the span of a minute. The scenery was just too enticing. Feeling his hand spreading her arse cheeks was enough to send her arousal spiralling down her insides, but seeing that it was him doing it added a zest of something that made the desire simmering in her lower belly roar with a passion and a pride that almost made her come on the spot. 

 

He eyes remained transfixed on him, on his action, and she believed that nothing would ever feel as good and as intimate as this. A breathless gasp fell from her parted lips when she finally felt him nudge at her entrance that was still embarrassingly wet - wetness that only grew worse with the sight of his hard cock disappearing inside her coupled with the sensation of being filled by him. 

  
  


“Okay?” he rasped, searching for her eyes on the mirror, struggling to keep still.

“More, please,” she begged, the small of her back arching down to spur him to move.

  
  


He answered with a low, almost animalistic growl, and withdrew from her clinging heat, letting her see his cock glistening with her juices, then drove into her against in one hard, quick thrust that elicited the most beautiful sound from her. He was just as aroused as she was by the scenery unfolding before their eyes, if not more, and it didn’t take long for his desire to possess her to unfurl. Soon, his hips were slamming against her rear at each powerful and unrestrained thrust, the slap of skin against skin loud enough to drown their combined moans and groans and gasps. That slap went together with the sound of Rose’s necklace swinging around her neck, the links of her gold chain clinking together, and that somehow make her arousal increase tenfold. 

 

The Doctor, the man that was making love to her, had stolen that necklace for her, just because he’d believed it would look good on her. A thief, a burglar, a crook, a poisonous influence who had found his way into her heart so easily and so fast it made her dizzy just thinking about. He was like a drug to her system, a substance she couldn’t live without any longer. He made her feel like a princess who happens to have fallen for the villain of the story - and she had realized soon enough that she was loving it. She loved all of it. She loved all of him. Hence she had married him without a breadth of hesitation a few months back.

 

A high-pitched moan echoed in the bedroom when he rolled an arm around her waist and his nimble fingers found her clit to rub it in tight little circles. It became too difficult to keep her head up, her whole body giving in to the onslaught of his punishing thrusting , and she fell on her forearms with a heavy groan, the slight change of angle simulating new spots she was quite certain didn’t need to be stimulated. He answered in kind, leaning over he back to muffle his grunt in the hair at the nape of her neck.

  
  


“Touch me,” he almost barked into her ear, the rhythm of his hips faltering ever so slightly.

  
  


With a movement she didn’t quite believe she was capable of in that moment, she brought a hand between her legs to fondle his balls, making the both of them yelp when her fingers pushed into his and increased the pressure on her clit, when they pressed against the base of his cock at each pass. His pace increased exponentially, seeking to go faster, deeper, harder, and Rose knew that was the only warning she needed - he was about to come, and so was she.

  
  


“Oh, fuck, fuck,” he cried out, his hand twining with hers in a desperate attempt to find an achor before he’d inevitably fall over the edge.

“Yes, fuck, Doctor, yes!”

  
  


Rose shouted his name, one hazardous flick of his fingers against her clit enough for the tight coil in her lower belly to snap, waves after waves of blinding pleasure crashing over her body. He was soon to follow, swept away by the powerful clench of her inner muscles around his length, and his hips stilled after one last powerful thrust, his cock throbbing in perfect sync with her pulsations as he emptied himself in her wet heat. Their loud moans softened into laboured breathing, enjoying the last few moments of shared bliss before they collapsed into a tangle of limbs on the rumpled sheet.

 

His lips found hers in a searing kiss that didn’t last, their lungs in too desperate a need to fill up with fresh air, but it was eloquent enough for the both of them to pick up on the feelings they wanted to speak. Rose would have been quite content to lie there for a while, in his arms, the tip of his nose nuzzling her cheek and his lips brushing against her jaw, but it seemed he didn’t feel the same.

  
  


“Sorry,” he apologized softly when he withdrew his softened length from her. “Not really comfy, you know.”

  
  


He kissed her fondly before he disappeared from the room, only to reappear a minute later with a clean pair of boxers on, a wet flannel in one hand, a new set of lace underwear in the other, and a towel tucked under his arm. He took his time to clean her body, dropping a few nips and kisses here and there, and just as slowly and carefully dried her body with the fluffy white towel. She willingly allowed him lift her legs so he could slip the pink lace knickers, and he playfully let the elastic of the waistband crack on her skin - though his lips immediately went to replace the light tingle with a much softer warmth.

  
  


“Thank you,” she offered with a tender smile, extending her arms so he could slip the straps of her bra up her shoulders.

“What, for dressing you?” he asked with a raised eyebrow, a cheeky grin tugging at the corner of his lips. “Or for the shag?”

“Both,” she answered with a giggle, throwing herself into his arms when he was done with the tiny hooks of the garment. “Best morning shag ever.”

“It’s twenty past one. _ P.M _ .”

“Oh, shut it, Mister, don’t play on words.”

  
  


They fell together again on the mattress, her head coming to rest on his shoulder while his arm snaked under her shoulder to pull her closer.

  
  


“Seriously, though,” Rose started again - and he noticed that, indeed, she was being very serious. “Thank you for… Being here with me. For loving me. You’re…”

“A thief?” he offered helpfully, his thumb tracing the gold chain around her neck.

“A thief, yes. You stole my heart.”

“Then I’m not the only thief in that room,” he smiled before kissing the top of her head. “Oh, talking about that.”

  
  


He suddenly sprung to his feet and went to the big black suitcase sitting next to the bed, rummaged through it for long seconds, then pulled out a few articles of clothing. He started with a long, strapless black dress that he comically splayed over his torso, twirling once on his heels with a coy grin.

  
  


“This is for you,” he announced with a sparkle of mischief in the depth of his eyes. “John Smith has a conference in Paris next week, if you’d like to go with him. And then…”

  
  


He dropped the dress to show Rose tight leather pants, a black tee-shirt and a black woollen sweater, and she realized just a second later that it was the exact same kind of clothes he wore when he was out doing whatever he was doing to gift her with rare pieces of jewelry.

  
  


“As for the Doctor,” he started with a wiggle of his eyebrows, dropping back down on the bed next to her. “He goes to Paris next week. More specifically, the sixteenth arrondissement of the capital. If you want to join him, I’m sure he can get you a ring or two. Quite possibly a new necklace. What do you say?”

  
  


Rose stared at him with what she wanted to be judgmental eyes, but the way he was sheepishly waiting for her answer, his long fingers fiddling with the hem of the dress, made it impossible to keep her giggle in for too long. He was talking her into committing a theft in the poshest area in one of the richest cities in the world. But, somehow, he didn’t make her feel like it was crime. More like an adventure waiting to be lived.

  
  


“I’m coming with you,  _ Doctor _ .”

  
  


That answer earned her the softest of kisses and the most tender of caresses against her cheek.

  
  


“I won the bet, by the way,” he murmured against her lips, his arms rolling around her to draw her into a comfortable hug.

  
  


Oh yes, that man was definitely her drug. A drug laced with poison.

 

* * *

 


End file.
